marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool
(1991). | Alternate1 = Dead Man Wade; Wade Wilson (Earth-295) from X-Calibre Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate2 = 982; Wade Wilson (Earth-982) 003.jpg | Alternate3 = 1036 | Alternate4 = The Deadpool Kid; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 33 Deadpool Kid (Earth-1108).jpg | Alternate5 = Wadey Wilson; Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 92 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = Wolverinepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-1946) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate7 = Headpool; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 2 Wade Wilson (Earth-2149).png | Alternate8 = Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson); Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 Variant 2nd Print Textless.jpg | Alternate9 = 5021; Wade Wilson (Earth-5021) from Exiles Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 5700; Wade Wilson (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 5701 | Alternate12 = 6001 | Alternate13 = Major Deadpool; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 06 Major Deadpool (Wilson) (Earth-6466).jpg | Alternate14 = 8107; Wade Wilson (Earth-8107) from Deadpool Annual Vol 4 1 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = Gene Pool; Gene Pool (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 25.jpg | Alternate16 = 9411; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate17 = 9590; Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate18 = 9997; Wade Wilson (Earth-9997) Earth X Vol 1 0.jpg | Alternate19 = 10310 | Alternate20 = Kidpool; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 2 page 18 Wade Wilson (Earth-10330) (cut).jpg | Alternate21 = 11010; Wade Wilson (Earth-11010) Deadpool Vol 2 1000.jpg | Alternate22 = 11045; Deadpool (Earth-TRN124).jpg | Alternate23 = 11080; Wade Wilson (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate24 = 11131; Wade Wilson (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate25 = Death Mask; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN142) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 page 33.jpg | Alternate26 = 12091; Wade Wilson (Earth-12091) from_Space_Punisher_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate27 = Dreadpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate28 = 12467; Wade Wilson (Earth-12467) 001.jpg | Alternate29 = 12610; Wade Wilson (Earth-12610).jpg | Alternate30 = 12928; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN213) 001.jpg | Alternate31 = 13729; Wade Wilson (Earth-13729) from All New X-Men 1 16 001.jpg | Alternate32 = 14031; Wade Wilson (Earth-14031) from Night of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate33 = 14112; Wade Wilson (Earth-14112) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate34 = 14219; Wade Wilson (Earth-14219) in Thunderbolts Vol 2 19 001.jpg | Alternate35 = 15061; Wade Wilson (Earth-15061) from U.S.Avengers Vol 1 2 0001.png | Alternate36 = 15513;Wade Wilson (Earth-15513) from Marvel Zombies Vol 2 2 0001.jpg | Alternate37 = 17893; Wade Wilson (Earth-17893) from Deadpool Team-Up Vol 1 893.jpg | Alternate38 = 20051; Deadpool Earth-20051.jpg | Alternate39 = Mimepool; Mimepool.jpg | Alternate40 = Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson); Lady Deadpool Silentest.jpg | Alternate41 = Headpool; Headpool Silengith.jpg | Alternate42 = Dogpool; Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Earth-20110) from Deadpool Vol 2 1000 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = Kidpool; Dp 1000 kidpool36.jpg | Alternate44 = 22206; Wadewar1 006.jpg | Alternate45 = 33900 | Alternate46 = 41620; Deadpool (Earth-41620).jpg | Alternate47 = 42466; Wade Wilson (Earth-42466) from Deadpool vs. X-Force Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate48 = 51920; Wade Wilson (Earth-51920) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 58161; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Nathan Summers (Earth-58161) from Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 16 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = Commander Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Alternate51 = 61112; Wade Wilson (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate52 = 61610; Wade Wilson (Earth-61610) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate53 = 71912; Wade Wilson (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 80521 | Alternate55 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 99062; Wade Wilson (Earth-99062) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate57 = Dogpool; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 3 page 17 Wade Wilson (Earth-103173).jpg | Alternate58 = Deadpool the Duck; Wade Wilson (Earth-791021) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate59 = 807128; Wade Wilson (Earth-807128) from Weapon X Vol 3 1 001.jpg | Alternate60 = War; Deadpoolwarapocalypse.jpg | Alternate61 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN043); Deadpoolshield (cut).jpg | Alternate62 = Iron Man; IronDeadpool.jpg | Alternate63 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN045); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN045) (cut).jpg | Alternate64 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN133); Wade Wilson (Deadpool) (Earth-TRN133) from Deadpool Max Vol 1 9 (0005).png | Alternate65 = Watari; Watari (Earth-TRN150) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate66 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN165); Wade Wilson (Earth-10004).png | Alternate67 = Veapon 卐 (Frederick Wilson); Frederick Wilson (Earth-TRN245) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate68 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN246); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate69 = Pandapool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN312) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate70 = Motorpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN313).jpg | Alternate71 = Spiralpool (Wanda Wilson); Spiralpool.jpeg | Alternate72 = Cesspool; Cesspool.jpeg | Alternate73 = Galactipool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN319) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 3 0001.jpeg | Alternate74 = Deadpool Dinosaur; Deadpool Dinosaur.jpeg | Alternate75 = D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.; D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L..jpeg | Alternate76 = Dirtypool; Dirtypool.jpeg | Alternate77 = Deathlokpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN324).png | Alternate78 = Squirrelpool; Thor Vol 1 607 Deadpool Variant.jpg | Alternate79 = Grootpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN352).jpg | Alternate80 = Knightpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN353).jpg | Alternate81 = Hawkeyepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN354).jpg | Alternate82 = Chibipool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN356).jpg | Alternate83 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN533); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Alternate84 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN574); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN574) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 11 001.jpg | Alternate85 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN621); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN621) from Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 7 002.jpg | Alternate86 = Octosquatchpool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN647) from Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate87 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN649); Venomverse Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Alternate88 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN664); Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 1.jpg | Movies1 = 8096; Wade Wilson (Earth-8096) from Hulk Vs. (film) 0002.png | Movies2 = 10005; Wade Wilson (Earth-10005) from X-Men Origins Wolverine (film) 0010.jpg | Movies3 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN414) from Deadpool (film) 0001.jpg | Movies4 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN678); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN678) from Deadpool 2 001.jpg | Television1 = 12041; Wade Wilson (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 16 0001.png | Television2 = 14042; Wade Wilson (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 27 001.png | Television3 = 92131; Wade Wilson Xmen Animated Series.jpg | Television4 = 101001 | Television5 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN416); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN416) 001.jpg | Television6 = Wade Wilson (X-Force Variant) (Earth-TRN416); Deadpool (X-Force Variant) (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 31.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Wade Wilson (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 12131; Wade Wilson (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Wade Wilson (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 13625; Wade Wilson (Earth-13625) from Deadpool (video game) 003.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; Wade Wilson (Earth-30847).jpg | Video Games7 = 91119; Wade Wilson (Earth-91119) 001.png | Video Games8 = Dogpool; Wade Wilson (Dogpool) (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Video Games9 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN258); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0002.png | Video Games10 = Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson); Wanda Wilson (Earth-TRN258) and Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games11 = Headpool; Wade Wilson (Headpool) (Earth-TRN258) 001.jpeg | Video Games12 = The Deadpool Kid; Wade Wilson (Deadpool Kid) (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.png | Video Games13 = Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517); Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Wade Wilson (X-Force) (Earth-TRN517); Wade Wilson (X-Force) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Wadey Wilson; Wadey Wilson (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games16 = Wadey Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN580).JPG | Teams1 = Deadpool Corps; Prelude to Deadpool Corps Vol 1 1 Textless McGuinness Variant.jpg | Teams2 = Mercs for Money; Mercs for Money (Earth-616) from Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 6 001.jpg | Teams3 = Deadpool, Inc.; No Image Team.jpg | Teams4 = Deadpool Interns; No Image Team.jpg | Teams5 = Deadpool Task Force; No Image Team.jpg | Teams6 = Team Deadpool; Team Deadpool (Earth-616) Deadpool Vol 1 54.jpg | Teams7 = Deadpools; Deadpools (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Teams8 = Deadpooloids; Deadpooloid (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Teams9 = Deadpool's Fanboys; Deadpool's Fanboys (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Teams10 = Evil Deadpool Corps; Deadpool Corps (Evil) (Multiverse).jpg | Others1 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others2 = Emily Preston / "Wade Wilson"; Emily Preston (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 3 8 001.jpg | Others3 = Evil Deadpool; Deadpool Vol 2 45 Textless.jpg | Others4 = Greg Salinger; Greg Salinger (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others5 = James Bourne; James Bourne (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others6 = Madcap; Madcap (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others7 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 001.jpg | Others8 = Steve Harmon; Steven Harmon (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others9 = T-Ray; T-Ray (Earth-616).png | Others10 = Walter Newell; Walter Newell (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others11 = Outcast; Deadpool (Outcast) (Earth-14031) from Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg | Others12 = Liz; Deadpool (Liz) (Earth-14031) Return of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 4.jpg | Others13 = Terror; Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194) from Deadpool Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others14 = Poppupian; Wade Wilson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others15 = Bob; Bob Dobalina (Earth-TRN133) from Deadpool Max Vol 1 8 001.jpg | Others16 = Doppelganger; Wadey Wilson (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Others17 = Warda Wilson; Warda Wilson (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 16 001.jpg | Others18 = Adorable X-Babies (Mojoverse)/Members#Deadpool; Deadpool (Mojoverse) from X-Babies Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related1 = Gwenpool; Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related2 = Lady Deadpool; Deadpool Vol 2 44 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Masacre; Deadpool Vol 4 3.1 Textless.jpg | Related4 = Squirrelpool; Squirrelpool (Earth-616) from Deadpool Too Soon Infinite Comic Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related5 = Beard of Beespool; Beard of Beespool (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 1000 001.png | Related6 = Championpool; Deadpool Corps Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Related7 = Deadair; Pyron (Deadair) (Earth-616).jpg | Related8 = Deadend; Malovick (Earth-616).jpg | Related9 = Deadpool (Heroes Reborn); Swordsman (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2.jpg | Related10 = Deadweight; Eclecta (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 39 0001.jpg | Related11 = Kid Deadpool; Christopher Cassera (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 50 0002.jpg | Related12 = Loop; Wade Wilson (Loop) (Earth-616) from Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Related13 = Widdle Wade; Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 page 67 Wade Wilson (Widdle Wade) (Earth-616).jpg | Related14 = Deathwish; Victor von Doom (Earth-11638) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Related15 = Goldpool; Goldpool (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Related16 = Venompool; Venompool (Earth-TRN517) and Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg }} es:Deadpool